


im trusting you not to do this and i hope it works out

by Anonymous



Series: dream smp shorts [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Overthinking, Paranoia, theyre best friends your honor!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: tommy worries whether or not tubbo is the traitor.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: dream smp shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001529
Kudos: 75
Collections: Anonymous





	im trusting you not to do this and i hope it works out

**Author's Note:**

> sooo... today's stream, huh?  
> apologies, i wouldve made this longer but i wasn't really feeling it. maybe ill do a part two or add a second chapter if i feel it but eh, no guarantees!  
> i do want to do something from tubbo's pov, from back when he was still working for schlatt :)

tommy’s steps were quiet as he paced the stone floors of pogtopia. it was night, and he couldn’t sleep. too much was happening. his mind was buzzing with too many thoughts - of wilbur’s insanity, of dream’s now distant demeanor, and, of course, of tubbo. 

tubbo. 

his best friend. 

he lets a brief smile flicker to his lips before it drops again. 

tommy felt like he was on fire, almost, with the intensity of energy in his limbs. he felt so tired but at the same time was so energized - his hands had been shaking so he stuffed them in his pockets, and when he stood still his legs started vibrating. he couldn’t keep still. not right now, anyway. 

the main thing occupying his mind right now, was the supposed traitor. he had half a mind to think the whole thing was made up. it would make sense! it would make sense that dream would be trying to fuck with them. at the same time, though, why would dream lie? dream wasn’t much of a liar. the masked man loved his dramatics,  _ sure _ , and tommy was certain he exaggerated plenty of things, but far as he knew dream didn’t actually lie very much. 

which made the topic of who the traitor was more pressing, in the teen’s opinion. 

they didn’t have very long before the war. tomorrow was going to be a day of work, of getting tools and materials so that everyone would be prepared. tommy thought of techno; would he be on pogtopia’s side for this? with a sinking feeling in his chest, he paused in his stride for a moment, worrying his lip. probably not, if he was going to be honest to himself. that doesn’t mean techno is the traitor, though. not the one dream is referring to. 

who  _ could _ it be, then? tommy was still suspicious of fundy, but with that diary, that fox seemed trustworthy enough. he should be cautious, though. niki... no, niki would never, and wilbur had been extremely transparent with what he wants, so likely not him either. quackity -  _ big q _ \- wasn’t really much of a contender either. he always seemed genuine. 

what about tubbo?

tommy thinks wilbur gets to him too much sometimes, with all that paranoid and crazed talk. will talked about tubbo, sometimes, when they were alone. just whispers now. sometimes shouts. tubbo couldn’t be trusted, he willingly helped schlatt for so long,  _ he was so fucking close to just switching to schlatt completely, tommy, he was so fucking close, why don’t you see that, he can’t be trusted, tommy, he _ -

tommy screwed his eyes shut, taking in some deep breaths. stop that. wilbur is wrong, he told himself. his hands clenched into fists. just calm down, for fuck’s sake. 

in some ways wilbur was right, though. 

even if tommy sort of hated himself for thinking that. 

tubbo was happy while he was with schlatt. at least - relatively so. even if he wanted wilbur and tommy back. tubbo seemed happy. he seemed... okay. to tommy, at least. tubbo genuinely had fun setting up the festival, while it lasted. even if it ended in-

tommy let out a shudder, his pacing starting back up again. 

he  _ was _ close to being on schlatt’s side completely. that’s not entirely wrong. and it’s concerning. what if- what if tubbo decided to go back, despite what happened at the festival? tubbo  _ was _ close to dream, what if the masked man convinced him to become a traitor? tommy grimaced. he wouldn’t know what to do if that was the case. he didn’t  _ want _ that to be the case. 

“tommy?”

the blonde teen paused, turning his head slightly to look over his shoulder. 

oh.

it was tubbo himself. 

tommy took a minute to just stare at his friend. he was still hurt - bandages still wrapped over his arms, and under his shirt tommy knew. bandaids slapped haphazardly over his face. bruises blossoming from just about everywhere. he swallowed down the lump in his throat. how could he distrust tubbo?

they were best friends. they always stuck together - they would  _ never _ betray each other. 

ever. 

“hey, tubbo,” tommy greeted, curling his hands into fists and uncurling them, over and over. 

“tommy!” his friend was smiling, though he looked worried. “what are you doing out here - aren’t you going to come to bed?”   


“i couldn’t sleep,” tommy explained flippantly, trying to seem nonchalant. he shifted his stance, then finally turned to face tubbo fully. 

tubbo’s eyebrows were drawn together, though he kept smiling. “well- you’ve sort of been pacing for a while, you want to- did you want to talk about anything, tommy?”   


that’s his cue. tommy’s cue to tell tubbo his worries, his fears, but- well, looking at tubbo’s concerned, yet friendly, expression, tommy just doesn’t have it in him to ruin anything. 

“i…” he started, hesitating, “i… no, i’m alright, tubbo, i’ll head to bed with you soon.”

it took tubbo a moment to respond. a moment of waiting, staring at the blonde, before nodding with a grin. 

“alright, if you say so,” he said, turning away. “don’t take too long!”

tommy smiled at tubbo’s retreating back, and stood alone by himself for a few minutes. 

the traitor isn’t tubbo. he’s  _ sure _ of it. it could never be him. 

the blonde teen trudged over to the darkened, cold room that he had carved out into the cave wall at some point for him and tubbo. it doesn’t take long for him to bundle himself up in the makeshift bed, closing his eyes. that energy that had his limbs buzzing for so long was finally wearing off, leaving him just so, so, tired. 

“goodnight, tommy,” tubbo’s cheerful voice floated over from the other side of the small room, quiet and soft. 

tommy grinned, calling back just as softly, “night, tubbo.”

**Author's Note:**

> suggestions for what sort of thing to right next would be appreciated :)


End file.
